chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Digital Voyage Volume 1: The Virus Wars
A virus has entered the Station Square Super Terminal (or S.S.S.T.) causing all subways, and other locations to go haywire. When the new G.U.N shut it down, they found out that there was a Digital World located in the ''Cyberspace Realm in where the Virus was located. They then sent in a crew to delete the Virus. 3 Days have passed, and no return from them. Now G.U.N has to put thier trust into the hands of a select few to travel to the 'Digital World 'and destroy the virus before the failsafe program that shut down all machines that the S.S.S.T. was connected to is deleted by the Virus and spreads throughout the sysems of the G.U.N. HQ., and then the world. (NOTE THIS DOES NOT HAVE ANY TIE-INS WITH DIGIMON WHAT SO EVER) Rrrrrrules! #No God-Modding #No Sexual Crap #You can only say Damn and Hell No other swear words. #If you notice that a user has not edited wait for them. #Do not Drag out Chapters #Dont mess up the plot. Anyone who does this more than 3 times will be removed from the RP #3 Characters Per Person #Have Fun and Remember the Wonders of Roleplaying! ^- ^ #Please Listen to the Main Themes. Characters Good Junior the Hedgehog (Apallo) X the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Eva the Hedgegoose Villains Virus X (Apallo) ((main villain)) Chapter 1: Events The Chain of Events that have happened over the past 3 weeks......the Virus that has taken over the network, G.U.N going at it with the Machines it has Taken over.......well it all started back when Eggman was playing with a Computer Virus, a "trojen" Called "Chaos X" It was made out of data of Chaos 0 to create a systems break into the Tornado, well lets just say Eggy screwed up....... and he sent the virus to Station Square and installed an Artifical Intelegence into it so it can live and destroy........ Lets's see how the situation....unfolds. ''Station Square: GUN HQ BASE 12:00PM The GUN Commander has requested that heroes from all over take part on this adventure to save the world from the digital threat.~ Commander: Soo you two are the ones picked for the job? Junior: Bounty Hunter Junior of the Solar Flairs Reporting for duty! X: Maverick Hunter X reporting sir! Commander: the two of you are the best if the best. We have sent in a team of other hereoes to go and kill the virus. I have contacted the Hunter Base in the Digital Station Square. As of you they have dubbed you Rouge Hunters. Now your first assignment is to meet up with Tohm in the Hunter Base. X: Understood Opening Stage: Cyber Gate Junior: Hey X! Im picking up some weird signals X: Signals? Where are they coming from? Junior: Up ahead, come on they could be trying to destory the gate. X: I'm on it! READY!! Junior: -takes out his sword "the iris"- Come on X! Its Busting time! X: (dashes through) Alright! Junior: -slashes through a wave of virus-bots- What are they? X: I'm not sure...(fires at them with his X-Buster) Junior: -sees a Mett Virus-Bot attacking X from behind and slashes at it- Damn, these things are everywhere! X: (slashes some bots with his X-Saber) There's no end to these things! Junior: -spots a tiny gateway off to the distance- Shoot they are only here to stall us! Break for the gateway! X: (blasts them and runs for the gateway) Cutscene: Digital Stream Junior: -comes out of the gateway and lands in a town square- We're here... X: (lands next to him) Where's here? Junior: The Digital Plain......-pulls out his Digi-Map- It appears we are in Terra Square. X: So now what do we do? Junior: -looks up at the tower- We have to get up there somehow. That's our hunter base. X: Then we may as well start looking around.... Junior: -nods- There was supposed to be a girl with us but she might have bailed. X: Girl? Junior: You know how HQ is..... X: The one near Abel City, yeah... Junior: I wonder how Zero is handeling things back home. X: I'm sure Zero's doing fine, Junior. Commander: -on the commuicater- X, Junior come in. X: This is X! Commander: Dont worry about the viruses invading the world. Zero and Axl have lead the troops to deleate them all. As for you two, Tohm is waiting in your Base. X: Roger! Junior: X! Look out! -a large missle was headed his way- X: Huh? WHOA!! (tries to jump out of the way) Giant Mech: ROAR X: Great! Another Maverick Mechaniloid! Junior: Oh Please its a Mech Suit. i can see the cockpit X: Junior, that's not uncommon. Trust me... Junior: Vile? X: Not sure... Junior: -eyes glow red and dissapears- -comes back with the Bot's Core- X: Huh? Junior: -looks at X- I got my self an Upgrade....remember Sigma's 8th Body? I went up there part of the clean up crew and well..I asked if I could take some of his parts and insert them into my body. I reprogramed his parts to make my Overdrive attack more deadly than ever. X: You used Sigma's parts?! Do you realize how dangerous that is?! Junior: Relax, I had a virus scan and there was no sign of that crazy bastard inside me. besides im in the Upper S Hunter Class like you. And thanks to the Quantam Core installed into my heart and Brain no virus can take over me. X: Even so... Junior: Trust me on this X, nothing can go wrong. X:.....alright Junior: -gives him a nudge- Relax man, I was suppoesed to go alone. But I asked if you could come...to well if I go beserk.....kill me. X: Junior.... Junior: Come on Tohm's waiting for us. X: (nods and dashes off) Cutscene 2: Hunter Base Category:Roleplay